


Apocalypse Of The Sweaty Basement Virgins

by t00thz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, bet leggo, boyf riends - Freeform, did i tag sex already, i wrote this because all boyfs smut fics suck, like theyre all written by 9 year olds, yes i have a superiority complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00thz/pseuds/t00thz
Summary: jeremy wants dick and so he gets it from his equally horny “slightly-more-dom-but-still-mostly-sub” best friend. enjoy.





	Apocalypse Of The Sweaty Basement Virgins

jeremy didn’t have an ounce of confidence in his body, and anyone who looked at his timid posture and over-sweating body would instantly pick up on that. but he wasn’t always a skinny, pale nervous mess.

sometimes he was just a skinny, pale mess. and those times usually occured on a bean bag in michael mell’s dusty ass basement.

on one particular night, however, jeremy was feeling a little less calm and a tad more...tense. he had had problems with his “pre-michael’s-house-masturbating-extravaganza” as his shitty little windows laptop decided to shut down and install updates right when he found the right video. of course with his luck, he had to hurry up and go to michael’s before 9 or else michael’s mothers wouldn’t allow him in.

perhaps thats why jeremy found himself noticing small things about michael on this particular night that he hadn’t noticed before. or maybe michael just looked more attractive by some weird coincidence.

either way, tonight jeremy’s hands were just as sweaty as they were the time brooke “accidentally” leaned over in front of him and he ran into her ass.

of course, jeremy’s attraction to michael didn’t just spawn tonight. it’d always been there, just a little easier to push back into those “ew ew ew ew ew ew” crevices of his mind. he had seen the worst parts of michael, like the time he caught him picking his nose in math and jeremy had to excuse himself to go puke.

but ultimately? jeremy didn’t care right now. because tonight, michael was sprawled out on his stomach on the floor in that damn red hoodie and some of those gym shorts worn by boys who don’t go to gyms.

“dude, you literally look dead.”

“fingers crossed that i’ll get there soon.”

there was that dry humor that michael trademarked. he was very chaotic good, but a wannabe chaotic evil.

“i need you here so i look more attractive in comparison when i stand next to you.” jeremy poked fun, waiting for some witty reply, because michael had no shortage of those.

“jeremy, i’ve touched more boobs than you have and i’m not attracted to women at all.”

“you zipped jenna’s jacket whenever she couldn’t get it to go over her tits. that doesn’t count.”

“if she would’ve asked you, you would’ve like... i dunno shit yourself?” michael turned his head to look back at jeremy who was sitting on his assigned bean bag.

that comment earned michael a remote control thrown at his head.

“ow, what the fuck man?”

“s’payback for being a prick.”

michael sat up and pushed jeremy off his bean bag, proceeding to then throw his bean bag across the room.

“jeremy we both know i could literally kick your ass, and knowing all that weird milf porn you watch, you’d probably beg me to do it again.”

“joke’s on you, stupid, i’m leaning more towards dudes now.” he got up and sat himself on michael’s bed. michael snorted and sat next to him.

“oh yeah? you’ve got a real fine selection of like.. me and rich? and rich likes piss, so that narrows it to me.”

jeremy shrugged, looking at the floor.

“i mean at this point i’d fuck any dude who was willing.” he said, not-subtly glancing at michael. this resulted in michael’s eyes widening.

“woah, dude, listen, i was just kidding, you can piss on rich if you’re okay w-“

“i wasn’t talking about rich you absolute moron.”

michael’s eyes got wider, if possible.

“dude, we’re both like.. subs. and my boobs aren’t even that big so-“

jeremy laughed and punched his arm.

“fuck off.”

they both laughed awkwardly and about 5 seconds in, it got tense.

and a minute after that, michael looked at his hands to distract his mind a little so he wouldn’t work himself up with what he was about to say.

“i mean.. i’m a switch actually? i’ve just.. always leaned more into being a sub i guess, but if the time called for it..”

jeremy figured that michael was trying to hint at something, but his crippling anxiety told him that he was being a fucking dumbass.

“oh.”

and so they waited out another minute, until michael groaned loudly, flopping backwards.

“jeremy why are you such a fucking idiot? like oh my god i’ve met tucutes smarter than you.”

“hey fuck you-“

“no, fuck YOU, for the love of god just-“ he sighed. “can we skip the whole hinting at us buttfucking thing and just.. do it already?”

jeremy’s face and entire body felt abnormally hot, but this time it wasn’t because he had to present his history project in front of a full classroom.

jeremy scooted a little closer.

“if you expect me to not be awkward at all you can take those expectations and shove them up y-“

but jeremy couldnt finish his insult as he was cut off by a pair of very chapped lips on his. he closed his eyes and grinned a little, laughing and pulling back.

“dude this is.. i’m sorry but is this real? like.. like i’m not against it but.. holy fucking tits, what is.. this..?”

michael cocked a brow.

“that feeling you have right now is called having an interest in men, i know it’s weird because you’re used to pissing yourself about girls, but this is gonna be just as weird, and slightly more hairy.”

jeremy huffed.

“no i know that, but like.. michael ive seen some sides of you that i’m better off not remembering, like the sidewalk french fry incident.”

michael pulled back.

“so you’re not down?”

“nonononono- i’m down! i’m.. EXTREMELY down. like so down. like i’m in hell because i’m that far down. but this is different because you’re gross and stupid and i still want to?”

michael rubbed hands together.

“you like me.”

“no, nonono, i’m just horny, and you’re okay to look at.” jeremy defended. michael took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“would you be willing to admit it if you knew the feelings were reciprocated?” he asked. he really was putting himself on the line to comfort jeremy’s anxieties, but of course he would say it was just so jeremy would shut the fuck up.

“i.. i would.”

“fine. jeremy, you ignorant cunt, i have a huge bitching crush on you and you were the first real person i ever nutted to.”

jeremy’s face now matched the color of..something very red.

“okay wow, that’s- i guess it’s my turn. uh.. i didn’t know i like.. had a thing for you until like.. you kissed me? like the feelings have been there but i’ve just repressed them because you’re.. like.. my best friend and i didn’t want to chase you off so..”

michael grinned and shook his head.

“nah dude, it’s fine. it’s better that you feel that way because not many people can say they lost their virginity to the first person they ever became friends with.”

“so my feelings are just a statistic to you?”

“i hate you a lot.” he said, though the grin only grew wider. “now can i kiss you without you interupting with another spew of teenage boy emotions?”

jeremy shrugged.

“i mean i can spew something else-“

“i’ll break your fucking legs.”

“do it.”

“bet.”

and that prompted michael to kiss him again, but this time, jeremy didn’t stop him, he just messily reciprocated the kiss.

which led to michael scooting to the middle of the bed so he could pull jeremy’s legs around him without knocking jeremy off the bed entirely.

“your dick is like rock solid.”

“i hate the way you phrased that.”

and then they were back to kissing. jeremy, however, found a pair of cold hands sliding up his shirt.

“dude your hands are freezing.”

“oh well, you’re the one who caught feelings for a reptile person.”

and so jeremy was now being pushed down onto  
the mattress, his legs still wrapped needily around michael.

at this point, michael was rocking his body gently against jeremy to create friction against jeremy’s crotch, which resulted in embarrassing noises on the submissive end.

“you sound like a horny mouse.”

“fuck you i dont know how to moan.”

“never said it was bad.”

michael had his own way of showing jeremy how he actually felt about him, because being a teenage boy, he didn’t just TELL people how he felt.

so now he was expressing it by shoving his hand between jeremy’s thighs and pulling away a little to make eye contact.

“have i ever told you you look weird without glasses?” jeremy said, his voice cracking multiple times.

“like once or twice.”

“i never really meant it.”

that earned jeremy some brownie points in the form of michael rubbing his palm against jeremy’s crotch. of course the jeans made it a little awkward, but jeremy’s body was twitching with small spurts of pleasure.

“i- reallyreally- really- hate yOU-“

“sorry i can’t hear you over the sound of your obnoxiously heavy breathing.”

michael kept going, assuming he was doing it right due to jeremy’s constant half-moan, half-insult remarks, so he decided then to unbutton jeremy’s jeans.

he began to tug them down, having considerable trouble doing so because jeremy wore jeans that were way too tight, but after a considerable amount of struggle, he got them off.

“dude...”

once he had jeremy laying underneath him with no pants on, the situation started to sink in a little more. but that was most likely due to michael’s newfound religion: jeremy’s thighs.

“what? listen i know there’s a weird stain on my boxers but they’re clean i sw-“

“no no not that..”

he took his hand and ran one up and down jeremy’s right thigh, which gave jeremy chills.

“you have big hands.”

“it’s because i need them for my beast sized cock.”

“ew.”

but now jeremy was genuinely curious as to michael’s dick-size, which was weird but altogether the main focus on his mind.

however, michael’s mind was set on getting his head pressed firmly between jeremy’s thighs, and so he started to go down, pressing a gentle kiss to jeremy’s inner thigh.

“gay.”

“shut up, i’m trying to be cute.”

“you don’t have to try. but go on.”

and so michael left a few more kisses on jeremy’s thighs, having a whirlwind of butterflies form in his stomach, and a newfound bloodflow to his dick.

he slowly pulled off jeremy’s boxers, looking down at what he had been waiting 2 years for.

“dude have you heard of a razor?”

“sorry i don’t shave my dick every time i come over, i usually don’t plan on it being exposed.”

michael, however, had tuned him out at this point, focused on removing all his own clothes. it was at that moment that michael realized that he had run dry of anything that could be used as lube.

jeremy noticed his apparent frustration.

“you good?”

“i’m out of lotion.”

jeremy sighed.

“damn it, okay, i’ll just deal with this.” he muttered. michael shook his head.

“no no, i’ve waited so long for this, you’re gonna cum and it’s gonna be the best thing ever, so lay your twink ass down.”

“...i mean shit, okay.”

and thus, michael was leaning down a second time, wrapping his hand arouns the base of jeremy’s cock and dragging his tongue up it, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

“fucking shit, dude.” jeremy grunted. “give me a warning.”

“hey i’m gonna blow you.”

michael followed through on his word as well, leaning down and taking the tip into his mouth, doing literally anything that seemed like it could work. he was shooting in the dark.

however, he seemed to hit every target, as jeremy was letting out small, satisfied noises, obviously not wanting to embarrass himself. that all changed whenever michael took in the rest, causing jeremy to let out something along the line of a needy whimper.

whenever michael felt jeremy’s legs lock around his neck, he became fully aware that jeremy’s thighs were now clamped around his head, and michael’s favorite place was no longer 7/11.

he kept going, jeremy’s noises of pleasure encouraging him to get himself off as well.

and as jeremy’s virgin-length tolerance was growing thin, he felt the knot in his stomach slowly come undone.

“fuck dude i’m uh-“

and before he could have a breakdown about how to alert michael, he was arching his back and finishing hard enough to make his legs sore.

michael finished quickly as well, wiping himself off on a random shirt and kicking it under the bed.

after laying down next to jeremy, he looked over at him and grinned.

jeremy looked back at him.

“shut the fuck up don’t say i-“

“you sound like a girl.”

“listen-“

and they bickered lovingly until they fell asleep in each other’s presence, entirely different from every sleepover they’d had before.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ive literally not written smut in so long idk how dicks work at this point so pretend its good


End file.
